Often a message (e.g., status message, error message, log entry, text data for display to a user, etc.) is specified by a programmer in program code. In many cases, the message is transformed later by another person and/or process to approve/improve the readability of the message as well as in some cases to translate the message to other languages for foreign users. Transforming the message is a time consuming process to identify, gather, transform, and implement the message. Therefore there exists a need for a way to more efficiently manage and process messages in program code.